bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber City
Cyber City (サイバー都市, Saiba Toshi) is a location in the anime and manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background There are rebels, though not as major as Bo-bobo, that provide some menace to the Maruhage government, so when being shaved isn't enough then they are given a life sentence to Cyber City. A hellish, cybernetic prison island made right in the middle of the ocean it is where most of the enemies of Tsuru Tsurulina IV are imprisoned and shaved of their hair; the jail masters even design sporting events to gamble on and set an example to all who challenge the Maruhage Empire of its merciless nature. Even if one tried to escape, it is so far away from shore, that very few animals are able to travel there. This prison metropolis is led by Giga, the second in command of the 4th, and an art master who is accompanied by two beautiful women. It is a stated fact that Giga is just as strong as the current Emperor. The cruel ruler of Cyber City has 6 major guards known as the 6 Cyber Knights who are rumored to be as powerful as the Four Heavenly Kings and one is powerful enough to give unlimited energy to keep the metropolis running. Leader Giga Main Article: Giga A large and powerful man that run Cybercity. He is as powerful as the 4th Czar The 6 Electric Brain Warriors (天脳６闘騎士, Tennō Roku Tōkishi) / The Six Cyber Knights: Six powerful underlings of Giga, each of whom controls one of the various execution stands in Cyber City. Each of these is televised to the locals to make examples of them to the others. Pana Main Article: Pana Sonic Main Article: Sonic Shibito Main Article: Shibito Carman Main Article: Carman Wan Ronga Main Article: Wan Ronga J Main Article: J Other henchmen Cyber Soldiers Two soldiers of Cyber City that are seen with Wan Ronga when they first spot Heppokomaru and take him to Giga. They have a monitor in which they to keep track of each fist master and hunt for them. Water Guards Two guardians of Cyber City's gate. They are easily defeated by Torpedo Girl. Super Rabbit (スーパーラビット) One of Sonic's subordinates (the other being Despair-Kun) on the "Bungee Execution Stand", he is an anthropomorphic pink rabbit with the word "SPEER" written on his belly. Although he has a tired expression, he uses powerful karate moves when his eyes are fully open, even in the midst of a bungee jump. He at first causes trouble for Bo-bobo's group, but Bo-bobo scares him with a lion coming out of his afro. Afterwards, he is defeated, alongside his two comarades, when Tokoro Tennosuke seals the trio away in a bottle. Super Rabbit makes brief appearances throughout Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, his biggest scene was participating in an odd talkshow, alongside Despair-Kun and Kuruman. *'Episode appearances': 45, 52, 72-73 *'Manga appearances': 196.5 *'Seiyuu': Minoru Shiraishi Despair-kun Main Article: Despair-Kun Giga's Girls Two girls who can often be seen alongside Giga. Arenas Sphere Execution Stand A large sphere made of intersecting roads, that only high speeds could possibly travel up. Pana guards this area. This area is usually where prisoners of Cyber City are executed. People can also sit in the stands surrounding the arena, and bet on the survival chances of Pana's victims! Bungee Execution Stand Numerous Bungee cords suspended over a bottomless pit. Another place where prisoners are most likely executed. Sonic, Despair-kun, and Super Rabbit guard this area, and will try to cut their enemies bungee cords! There are stands in the background, hinting that this arena is also a town spectacle! Writer Prison Execution Stand (Library Hair Hunt Stadium in the anime dub) A very spacious room, filled with giant books as far as the eye can see. Shibito guards this area and uses the giant Kanji (Japanese characters) as weapons. It is unknown where this arena is located. The background gives off a dark brown color, hinting that they may be underground or inside of a building. Hell Training Institute A large area made of roads. This area is guarded by Carman, and he uses the traffic signs and cars as weapons. The corpses of previous victims are used to attack new victims as well. There is also a large television screen in the center so that Giga can check in on him. Cyber City Core The center of Giga's tower. It is a mechanical room, with not much decoration other than a large platform in the center, where J maintains the city's power. He also guards this room, and if J leaves, then Cyber City will have a drastic meltdown! Giga's Lair The top of Giga's tower. This is where Giga spends most of his time. Here, Giga is kept company by two girls, and keeps an eye on his "art collection". There is not much decoration here other than Giga's chair, his "artwork", and several pillars. Category:Locations Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire